gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumor Has It/Someone Like You (en español, Dicen Por Ahí/Alguien Como Tú), es un mash-up que fue presentado en el episodio "Mash-Off". Las dos canciones que componen este mash-up son originalmente de Adele. En Glee, es cantado por The Troubletones con solos de Mercedes, Santana 'y 'Brittany, The Troubletones ' canta los coros atras de ellas. Luego de la presentación, Santana golpea a Finn. Ésta es la presentación número 300 en 'Glee. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por The Troubletones en el auditorio en la competencia contra New Directions en el episodio Mash-Off. Al finalizar la canción, Santana abofetea a Finn por decirle que saliera del closet, algo que escuchó la sobrina de Reggie 'The Sauce' Salazar, uno de los contendientes de Sue y Burt para el puesto en el congreso. A raíz de eso, Santana es perjudicada al incluir como lema de campaña contra Sue, que ella apoya a las lesbianas y tiene como lider de porristas a una, mostrando la foto de Santana. Letra thumb Troubletones: Oooh-oh (x4) Mercedes (Con The Troubletones de Fondo): She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But, baby, is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (Con The Troubletones De Fondo): I heard that you settled down That you found a girl and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany: Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah baby Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Santana (Con The Troubletones de Fondo): Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for, Brittany: Rumour-rumour-rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Yeah Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Hey. hey! Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Mercedes: Rumour has it Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: Don’t forget me Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I beg Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: I remember Rumour has it (Troubletones: Rumour) Santana: You said Rumour has it Mercedes Con The Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, too, (Brittany: Rumour has it) Santana Con The Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Curiosidades *Únicamente Santana, Mercedes y Brittany utilizan el cabello en la "cola de caballo" a la derecha típico de Adele, mientras el resto de The Troubletones lo usan en un "rodete" a la derecha también. *Amber Riley subió un video hace tiempo de ella cantando Someone Like You, el cual fue robado y subido a Youtube. *Mercedes, cantó la canción en Do y Mi central, al igual que Adele. *Brittany, canta las estrofas de la cancion como se muestra en la version Acapella pero en la edicion se añaden las voces de las demas. Galería 300PG35886-1522751652106848500.jpg 300PG35790--872119204716311260.jpg 300PG35742--3845459861350737996.jpg 300PG35664-915158306953329916.jpg 300PG35575--2758726065548582836.jpg 291732_238216129565612_133131346740758_605401_1446103605_n.jpg|Mercedes en la presentación. 296858_238217022898856_133131346740758_605407_195563599_n.jpg|Santana en la presentación. 297511_238217166232175_133131346740758_605409_653810384_n.jpg|Pot of Sugar presentando. 317566_238218052898753_133131346740758_605412_900535418_n.jpg|Mercedes y Santana cantando en dueto. 321685_238215326232359_133131346740758_605397_451785566_n.jpg tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo2_r3_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo5_r3_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_luhh1zXk6N1qjj7cfo10_r1_250.gif 305818_10150403272852044_55482772043_8382098_1110954162_n.jpg Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|Escucha la Versión Completa. en:Rumour Has It/Someone Like You Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones del episodio Mash-Off Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Adele